It's Nice to Have a Mouse Around the House
It's Nice to Have a Mouse Around the House is a 1965 Looney Tunes short directed by Friz Freleng and Hawley Pratt. Title The title is a play on the 1959 Dinah Shore song "It's So Nice to Have a Man Around the House". Plot Speedy Gonzales invades Granny's home and drives Sylvester to a nervous breakdown. Concerned about the welfare of her cat, Granny calls on the Jet Age Pest Control to remove the rodent. Daffy Duck is assigned the job. When conventional traps fail, the determined Daffy decides to use a series of contraptions to capture Speedy. However, Speedy is always one step ahead of the duck, and Daffy winds up getting the worst of his machinery. Daffy tries to program a robot with a card featuring Speedy's picture, but Speedy grabs a Daffy Duck comic book and fools the robot to chase ducks. The robot chases Daffy out of the house as Speedy watches. Notes * The cartoon marked the first theatrical pairing of Daffy Duck and Speedy Gonzales, with Daffy serving as Speedy's new foe in the cartoons, it was also the only time where they paired together in a Friz Freleng cartoon. * Granny is voiced by GeGe Pearson instead of June Foray, who marks her swan song appearance as owner of Sylvester; Granny would make one last appearance in a Warner Bros. cartoon, "Corn on the Cop", later in 1965. * This marks Daffy and Grannys's final cartoon directed by Friz Freleng, though this was also the only DePatie-Freleng Enterprises Daffy Duck cartoon to be Directed by Friz Freleng. *Sylvester doesn't speak in the short. Availability * (2012) Blu-ray, DVD - Looney Tunes Mouse Chronicles: The Chuck Jones Collection (standard definition) Gallery Itsnicetohaveamouse.jpg|Unrestored Title Card It's Nice To Have A Mouse Around The House SS 1.jpg It's Nice To Have A Mouse Around The House SS 2.jpg It's Nice To Have A Mouse Around The House SS 3.jpg It's Nice To Have A Mouse Around The House SS 4.jpg It's Nice To Have A Mouse Around The House SS 5.jpg It's Nice To Have A Mouse Around The House SS 6.jpg It's Nice To Have A Mouse Around The House SS 7.jpg It's Nice To Have A Mouse Around The House SS 8.jpg It's Nice To Have A Mouse Around The House SS 9.jpg It's Nice To Have A Mouse Around The House SS 10.jpg It's Nice To Have A Mouse Around The House SS 11.jpg It's Nice To Have A Mouse Around The House SS 12.jpg It's Nice To Have A Mouse Around The House SS 13.jpg It's Nice To Have A Mouse Around The House SS 14.jpg It's Nice To Have A Mouse Around The House SS 15.jpg It's Nice To Have A Mouse Around The House SS 16.jpg It's Nice To Have A Mouse Around The House SS 17.jpg It's Nice To Have A Mouse Around The House SS 18.jpg It's Nice To Have A Mouse Around The House SS 19.jpg It's Nice To Have A Mouse Around The House SS 20.jpg It's Nice To Have A Mouse Around The House SS 21.jpg It's Nice To Have A Mouse Around The House SS 22.jpg It's Nice To Have A Mouse Around The House SS 23.jpg It's Nice To Have A Mouse Around The House SS 24.jpg It's Nice To Have A Mouse Around The House SS 25.jpg It's Nice To Have A Mouse Around The House SS 26.jpg It's Nice To Have A Mouse Around The House SS 27.jpg It's Nice To Have A Mouse Around The House SS 28.jpg References * Friedwald, Will and Jerry Beck. "The Warner Brothers Cartoons." Scarecrow Press Inc., Metuchen, N.J., 1981. ISBN 0-8108-1396-3. External Links * Category:1965 Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:Sylvester Cartoons Category:Granny Cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Speedy Gonzales Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:DePatie-Freleng Looney Tunes Category:Cartoons directed by Hawley Pratt Category:Cartoons written by John Dunn Category:Cartoons animated by Norman McCabe Category:Cartoons with music by Bill Lava Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons produced by David H. DePatie Category:Cartoons animated by Bob Matz Category:Cartoons animated by Don Williams Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Tom O'Loughlin Category:Cartoons with layouts by Dick Ung Category:Cartoons with film editing by Lee Gunther